High-throughput analysis of cell response to chemical libraries. The study of cell behavior in response to various natural or synthetic stimuli has applications in a wide variety of fields ranging from basic biological studies to drug discovery. It is well known that the cellular microenvironment is critical in determining a cell's subsequent behavior. Therefore, it is critical to develop approaches in which the cellular microenvironment can be modulated in a rapid manner. Many high-throughput approaches currently in practice, however, require expensive equipment, large sample volumes, long incubation times and/or extensive expertise. Microscale technologies provide powerful tools to fabricate devices for high-throughput testing of the cellular response to various chemicals. The development of simple systems that can be used to perform high throughput screening is of great benefit. The overall goal of the proposed research is to develop a microarray for the high-throughput analysis of cell behavior in response to chemicals in their microenvironment. This proposal aims to make a significant impact on the ability to screen and understand cellular behavior and to result in a significant scientific impact. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: We aim to develop microarray systems incorporated with microwells for high-throughput analysis of cell response to chemical libraries.